


game over

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: what if dream only had one life?how would the confrontation in the prison have gone differently?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 10
Kudos: 533





	game over

**Author's Note:**

> requested by aiko

Shit.

This wasn’t going as planned.

Dream stared as the rest of  _ his  _ the smp came flooding out of the portal, netherite glowing with enchantments and weapons poised at the tyrant. Once friends now stared at the admin with rage twisting their features. Tommy and Tubbo laughed in relief, a desperate happiness filling their huffs for the first time in far too long.

“Sorry Dream. You should’ve paid me more.”

Punz and Sapnap led the charge, the coldness in Punz’ voice so foreign Dream couldn’t help but take a step back, hidden green eyes flickering to Sapnap. Rather than the glee and excitement he was so familiar to be on the arsonists face, instead was disgust. Disappointment swimming in black eyes.

He saw Puffy further to the back of the group but there non the less. Horror gracing her usually relaxed face, guilt rolling off her in waves of emotion, questioning if it was her fault her son had turned into a tyrannical monster.

Dream slowly stepped back, panic forcing its way into his body language, his shoulders rising minutely whilst pale scarred hands clenched around the axe shimmering in his hand. If they killed him it was over. Unknown to the rest of the server Dream only had a singular life. The curse of an admin. He had one chance to create a world and allow the people on it to flourish but instead all he did was manipulate and hurt those who were supposed to be his family. Those he was supposed to care about. Those who he ruined.

Tommy stepped forward, excitement filling his once dull blue eyes as he brandished a gleaming sword, surrounded by others.

“Armour and weapons in the hole Dream.”

The masked man only stared in horror. What had he done? Where was the boy who used to scream and jump around on cobblestone towers with his friends? When had he been replaced by someone whose eyes gleamed with malicious excitement at the concept of hurting another.

But despite it all.

Dream knew it was his fault.

He knew it would be his end.

His hamartia.

Perhaps that’s why he didn’t protest as he shrugged off his worn netherite armour. Why he didn’t resist as his blood-coated axe hit the ground with a high-pitched scrape. Why he found himself finally relaxing.

His end was here.

He would finally be free.

Tommy grinned victoriously, Tubbo smiling softly next to him, the happiness and relief in his eyes brought a pained smile to Dreams face. The boy who’d been forced through wars, execution and power, finally had a chance at freedom.

This would be his end. But for them it would be a new beginning. A life free of fear and pain. A life to live as the children they truly were.

The boy who he’d gaslit and manipulated took a confident step forward. No longer the boy who stared longingly at the lava hundreds of feet below, but a hero who would be finally defeating the villain.

_ So, I guess it really did go to plan. _

Despite the acceptance he couldn’t help the pained gasp as the thick blade slammed through his torso, burning his organs as enchantments ripped through him, blood and gore staining the previously green hoodie with a beautiful crimson. The same as the crimson which dripped past chapped lips as he choked on the taste of metal, filling the white porcelain mask with a fresh paint of blood.

The taste of death filled the admins mind, the hazy concept of freedom distracting him from the confused, horrified cries of the smp who now surrounded him.

**~~_ “Why isn’t he respawning!” _ ~~ **

**~~_ “What’s happening...” _ ~~ **

**~~_ “WHY IS HE STILL HERE HE SOULDVE RESPAWNED.” _ ~~ **

**~~_ “No no no no this wasn’t how it was meant to go.” _ ~~ **

The admin sunk to the cold ground, feeling the icy temperature of the black stone floor sink into his rapidly cooling body, unaware of the hands pulling off his mask to try and understand.

“Dream! Come on stop fucking around! We— We still have a manhunt to do with George and Bad! Don’t you wanna see them?! DREAM!!” 

Sapnaps anguished cries brought the older from his haze. Rapidly dulling green eyes meeting teary black ones. Despite the pain shooting through his body and the emotional turmoil infecting the room, Dream brought a pale shaky hand to the others face, a soft, real smile gracing his features for the first time in too long, only ruined by the blood gushing from between the cracked lips. 

“Thank you Pandas,” he croaked out, coughing and retching as more blood was rejected from his decaying body.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Dream smiled.  I’ll always be here. I promise. 

But the words didn’t leave his mouth. Instead the final spray of blood left his mouth, body finally giving in as his heart thumped once. Twice.

And never again.

And as death finally clouded Dreams mindwith a relieved smile painting his paled face, he was unaware of the arms wrapped around his slumped corpse as anguished screams echoed within the now death chamber.

_ They’re finally free. _

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate how this is written, sorry if it isn’t exactly what you wanted ;-;


End file.
